


Soft And Sweet (And That's Enough)

by Gothic_Lolita



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 Fills - WinterIron Trash [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Bucky Barnes, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bonding, Bucky Barnes Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Bucky loved Tony more than anything in the world.  And when he opens up to Tony, he learns he can love Tony even more.-For the Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Square K2 - Asexuality





	Soft And Sweet (And That's Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Flamegirl22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamegirl22/) for being my asexual beta for this fic, you're a blessing.

Tony’s kisses were soft and sweet and made it very easy for Bucky to just turn off his brain altogether. It was times like this that reminded Bucky why Tony was so perfect and definitely more worth paying attention to than whatever movie they’d been watching together.

Just as Bucky was about to pull away and ask Tony if they should just turn the movie off, he felt Tony’s hand start to slide up his shirt.

“Wait,” Bucky gasped, jerking away. “Wait, I’m not-”

Tony’s features were painted with concern. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay, James. What’s wrong? Talk to me, Snowflake.”

Bucky didn’t say anything. He couldn’t, his throat was too tight to force the words out. And even if he could, he wouldn’t know what words to say. He should’ve known, he should’ve seen this coming, Tony wouldn’t have even bothered with Bucky, it was Bucky’s fault for not telling him, he-

“Hey.” Tony’s nimble fingers carefully pressed Bucky’s hand against Tony’s chest. “Breathe with me. In and out. It’s okay. You’re safe, I promise.”

Bucky hadn’t even realised how fast and erratic his breathing was. He took in a deep breath and tried not to let his hand shake against Tony’s chest.

“Okay?” Tony asked.

Bucky swallowed and nodded. “Okay.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Tony asked, bringing Bucky’s hand to his mouth for a soft kiss.

“I…” Bucky frowned. “Not really.”

Tony shrugged. “Okay. You wanna go back to watching the movie, or do you need some space?”

Bucky blinked. “You’re not going to ask?”

“Just because I’m an oversharing type doesn’t mean everyone is,” Tony said. “You don’t have to tell me now. There are things don’t ever have to tell me if you don’t want to. I want you to feel safe, Snowflake, no strings attached.”

“Thank you,” Bucky said, and he meant it. God, Tony was too good for him. “I… I want to talk about it. I just don’t know how.”

“Lucky for you, I’ve got all the time in the world.” Tony cuddled up into Bucky’s arms and bopped him on the nose, making Bucky laugh. Tony turned the tv off and waited. 

“I don’t…” Bucky made a face. “I don’t like sex.”

Tony nodded against his chest. “Okay. You wanna elaborate, or just leave it there for now?”

Bucky took in a deep breath. “It’s not… HYDRA did a lot of things to me. They… they did anything they could to hurt me.” Bucky shuddered against Tony, and Tony took Bucky’s hand and started gently kissing it again. “But it’s not that. I’ve just… I’ve never liked sex. I tried, Tony. I tried so hard, back in the forties. With guys, with gals. No matter how much I liked them, it just made me sick.”

“So you’re asexual,” Tony noddd. “I’m glad you felt safe enough to tell me. I thought you were going to say you had three testicles or something, and I really didn’t have an answer to that.”

Bucky giggled, giving Tony a shove. “I don’t have three testicles.” He thought a moment. “What’s asexual?”

Tony sat up and frowned at Bucky. “You don’t know what asexuality is? Jesus christ, no wonder you thought you were a freak. You had no idea there’s an entire community of people like you.”

“I- what?”

“I told you about the LGBT community, right?” Tony said, and Bucky nodded. “Well, there’s asexuality that’s a part of it. It just means you feel no sexual attraction, regardless of your romantic attraction. You still like kissing and cuddling and all that, right?”

Bucky nodded. He definitely liked that.

“You can love without feeling lust.” Tony brushed stray bangs out of Bucky’s face. “And I should’ve asked before coming onto you. I’m sorry, babe.”

Bucky… Bucky had a lot to process. “So you’re not mad at me?”

Tony squinted. “Is there something I’m supposed to be mad about?”

“Not getting sex?” Bucky frowned. “People always got mad at me when I didn’t want sex.”

“Seriously?” Tony rolled his eyes. “Bucky, Snowflake, love of my life. I do not care about sex. That’s what I have my left hand for. I will love you no matter what. I’m not as much of a playboy as the tabloids like to say. I don’t ever even have to see you naked if you don’t want me to. I want you to feel comfortable and safe around me. Because I promise I will love you and your three testicles no matter what.”

Bucky shoved Tony off the couch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr, I'm [WinterIron-Trash](https://winteriron-trash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
